Sirena Star 2
by Angel Mermaid Daniela
Summary: Despues de mucho tiempo Misy y Ash se vuelven a ver y tedran que tomar confiar en el otro para que puedan estar juntos.Es la segunda parte de la historia Sirena Star escrita por Angelical Mermaid Aqua o Sirena Misty Antes de leerlo vean Sirena Star
1. Chapter 1:¡Cuidad Cascada!

**Sirena ****Star**** 2**

Encontramos a nuestros héroes en busca del próximo gimnasio de Ash para ganar su nueva medalla y del concurso de Dawn por su nuevo listón en la ciudad Cascada.

Ash: Por fin hemos llegado.

Dawn: Si, este es la ciudad Cascada

Brock: Vaya, es muy hermosa

Ash: Muy bien vamos al gimnasio y así ganare mi medalla Cristal.

Dawn: Claro que no, primero iremos a mi concurso.

Brock: Que tal si primero vamos al gimnasio Dawn, además tu concurso empezara pasado mañana. Podrás inscribirte mañana.

Dawn: Deacuerdo.

Ash: Muy bien, ¡por fin ganare mi medalla!

Brock: No te emociones tanto, he escuchado que el líder de ese gimnasio no ha perdido un solo encuentro durante 3 meses.

Ash y Dawn: ¿Que?

Dawn: Enserio…, ¡pero si es casi imposible!

Ash: Vaya, debe ser muy bueno. ¡Ya quiero llegar!

Mientras tanto un ruido pasaba por las calles, era la publicidad del concurso pokemon.

Una carroza con muchas flores y globos azules y blancos rodeado de mujeres, en su mitad se encontraba un chica de cabello marrón y ojos café.

Dawn: ¡Miren!

Ash y Brock: ¡Vaya!

Una Chica: Vengan, vengan al concurso pokemon para todos los coordinadores. Vengan y reten a las campeonas que desde hace 10 años ganan esta competencia y este año traen a sus nuevas participantes. ¡Si!, las hermanas menores en su debut de coordinadoras.

Brock: ¡Que preciosidad!, esa chica es hermosa.

Ash: Disculpe señor, ¿me podría decir de que esta hablando?

Señor: Claro, ella se refiere a la familia que siempre gana. Lo que ocurre es que siempre una familia manda a sus familiares y siempre ganan desde hace 10 años.

Todos: ¡Ah!

Ash: ¡Eso es increíble!

Señor: Si pero lo extraño es que solo participan en este concurso y no se presentan en ningún otro, además este año las menores en su familia van a participar.

Brock: Que extraño.

Dawn: Eso no me importa, este año la que ganara ese listón seré yo.

Ash: ¡Ah!, nos estamos olvidando de mi medalla. ¡Vamos!

Dawn: Ah, ¡si!

Todos: ¡Muchas gracias señor!

Por fin Ash y los demás llegan al gimnasio, era de color azul marino con blanco y muchas estrellas a su lado.

Ash: ¡Cerrado!

Brock: Al parecer no hay nadie, m…, ¿porque será?

Dawn: Tal vez el líder salio.

Ash: ¡Que mala suerte!

Dawn: No te deprimas, primero iremos a mi competencia y después vendrás por tu medalla.

Ash: Esta bien.

En el concurso pokemon…

Dawn: ¡Que!

Inscriptor: Lo lamento pero este concurso es en parejas.

Dawn: Ahora que voy a hacer.

¡Ash!, ¡Brock!, ¡Dawn!

Ash: Miren, pero si es May.

Dawn: ¡May!, pero, ¿que es lo que haces aquí?

May: Vine a participar en el concurso, pero al parecer no puedo porque es en parejas.

Dawn: ¡Enserio!, ¡yo tampoco tengo!

May: ¡Que bien! , podremos ser pareja.

Dawn: Entonces que estamos esperando, ¡vamos a suscribirnos!

May: ¡Si!

Vaya, al parecer consiguió pareja.

Ash: ¡Drew!, ¿tu también participaras?

Drew: Pues claro, este torneo es el más famoso de todos.

Ash: Enserio.

Drew: Claro.

Drew, ¡oye Drew!

Drew: ¡Liz!, ¡Sharon!

Liz: Por fin te encontramos.

Sharon: Te llevamos toda la tarde buscando.

Ash: Pero si ustedes son…

Liz y Sharon: ¡Ash!, ¡Brock!

Drew: Eh.., acaso ya se conocían..

Liz: Claro, Drew ellos son amigos de Sirena.

Drew: Enserio, no me imaginaba que Sirena andará con este tipo de persona.

Ash: ¡Tienes algún problema! Y porque le llamas Sirena, su nombre es Misty.

Drew: ¿Misty?

Sharon: Drew, recuerda que Sirena había perdido la memoria, pero su verdadero nombre es Misty.

Drew: Ya veo.

Ash: Por cierto, ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?

Liz: Es que vinimos a animar a nuestro primito Drew

Ash: ¡Ah!, ¿son primos?

Liz y Sharon: Aja.

Drew: Se nota que sigues igual de distraído.

Ash: ¡Eso a ti que te importa!

Drew: Como sea, ah y ¿dónde esta Sirena?

Liz: Ella esta ocupada preparándose.

Drew: ¿Preparándose para que?

Sharon: ¡Es una sorpresa!

Drew: ¿Sorpresa?

Liz: Olvídalo, mejor vayamos a prepararnos para la presentación. ¡Adiós Ash! (mientras halaba a Drew de la mano)

Sharon: ¡Adiós Ash!

Al día siguiente, era una mañana brillante, en el cielo no habían nubes y todo parecía en calma. Hasta que…

Ash: ¡Despierten!

Brock, Dawn y Pikachu: ¡Ah!

Dawn: ¡Ash que te pasa!, ¿porque nos despiertas tan temprano?

Ash: Por qué hoy voy a ganar mi medalla Cascada.

Brock, Dawn: (suspiro) Esta bien.

En el hermoso Gimnasio de Cuidad Cascada.

Ash: ¡Otra vez!, pero ¿por qué?

Brock: Seguro el líder se fue por unos días, lo mejor será esperar hasta que vuelva. Regresaremos después de que acabe la competencia de Dawn.

Ash: Esta bien.

Brock: Anímate, mañana veras a Misty.

Ash: ¡Tienes razón!, mañana la volveré a ver.

Dawn (en su mente): Vaya, porque esta tan entusiasmado por verla.

Por fin el día de la competencia a llegado, los fuegos artificiales brillan en el cielo y el festival comienza. Uno a uno los participantes pasan en parejas mostrando sus actos hasta que por fin llega el turno de Dawn y May. Ambas llevan un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas, sin mangas.

Dawn: Sal a escena, ¡Piplup!

May: Vamos, ¡Blaziken!

La presentación de May y Dawn fue impresionante, usaron el lanza llamas de Blaziken para contrarrestar el rayo de hielo de Piplup y su puntaje fue de 8.3 – 8.5 – 8. una presentación que todo el mundo aplaudió.

Después el turno era de Drew y Liz que habían decidido hacer pareja, el uso su Roserade y ella un Sunflora. Mientras Roserade usaba danza de pétalos Sunflora los cortaba con hojas navajas lo que daba un efecto verdaderamente hermoso, su puntaje fue 9.0 – 8.9 – 9.0.

Marian (Presentadora): Muy bien ahora el momento que todos estaban esperando, como todos sabrán que cada año una familia envía a dos miembros para competir y cada año ganan. Este año son las más jóvenes y este es su gran debut.

Démosle un fuerte aplauso a la líder de nuestro gimnasio Cascada y a la líder del gimnasio Celeste también conocida como Sirena Star. Con ustedes, ¡Lila y Misty!

Ash, Brock, Dawn, May y Drew: ¡Misty!

Ash (mientras se para): Misty.

**Esta historia continuara**…

_Este es un fic basado en Sirena Star, una historia de Angelical Master Aqua o también conocida como Sirena Misty, ella fue la que hizo el fic original y la que tuvo esta idea , además que me permitió subir este fic._

_Gracias de Angelical Master Aqua._


	2. Chapter 2: La Presentación

**La presentación**

Muchos aplausos sonaron en el público al verlas, ambas llevaban un vestido, en la parte superior negro con un lazo al frente y una falda esponjada. La falda y el lazo de la chica pelirroja y ojos verdes eran amarillos y el de la chica rubia y ojos azules a su lado eran rosa. Misty llevaba el cabello a media cola amarrado con un lazo amarillo brillante y su compañera llevaba dos colitas también con dos lazos pero el de ella rosados.

De repente las luces son apagadas exceptuando la central para enfocar a las dos participantes.

Misty: Sal, ¡Dewgong!

Lila: Vamos, ¡Sealeo!

Con una luz brillante aparecen sus dos hermosos pokemons, en ese momento se empieza a escuchar una canción en el fondo muy animada.

Misty y Lila: ¡Es hora de jugar! (mientras sacan una pequeña pelota azul y Misty se la lanza a Dewgong)

Dewgong la atrapa cola y se la pasa a Sealeo con un cabezazo, este la recibe con la cabeza y se la devuelve con la cola, los dos pokemons empezaron a hacer a pasarse la pequeña pelota como si estuvieran jugando con ella hasta que hasta que Sealeo la lanza a Dewgong y este usa su chorro de agua y la eleva.

Lila: Ahora, Rayo hielo (En ese momento el hermoso pokemon congelo el chorro de agua de su compañero)

Misty: Dewgong, rayo aurora

Cuando el rayo hizo contacto con el hielo este lo reflejo como si fuera un prisma haciendo que los hermosos colores del rayo se esparcieran por todo el escenario, después el hielo se empieza a romper y se parte en muy pequeños pedazos que hacen que todo se vea brillante.

En ese momento la pequeña pelota empieza a caer, Sealeo se coloca en el medio del escenario, Dewgong en los hombros de este. Después la bola cae en la cabeza de Dewgong y al final ambos pokemon terminan su aplaudiendo.

El publico a aplaudir y gritar como locos por la magnifica presentación, los jueces no lo las felicitaron por su sincronización y estilo, su puntuación fue 10.0-10.0-10.0.

En los camerinos….

Misty: ¡Lo logramos!

Lila: ¡Si!, y sacamos una puntuación perfecta.

Misty: Ahora solo falta las batallas, escuche que para esta ronda podemos cambiar de pokemon, has pensado que combinación deberíamos hacer.

Lila: No, y para elegir debemos decidir cual de nuestros pokemons es mejor en defensa y cual en ofensa.

Misty: También podríamos usar pokemons con alta defensa y ofensa para que ambos ataquen y defiendan.

Lila: Cierto, ¿que deberíamos hacer?

Misty: Tranquila, recuerda que las próximas rondas empiezan en una semana, aun tenemos tiempo.

En ese instante aparece una chica de cabellera larga junto a un joven de cabello verde y una rosa en la mano.

Liz: Vaya, acaban de salir del escenario y ya están haciendo planes para la próxima ronda.

Drew: Felicidades su acto su sorprendente, me imagino que debió de haber costado mucho esfuerzo (dándole a Misty la rosa).

Misty: Gracias.

Lila: A ustedes también les fue muy bien.

Liz: Gracias, ah, por cierto…Misty, Ash esta aquí, en ciudad cascada.

Misty: ¡Enserio!, pero ¿que hace aquí?

Drew: Vino porque va a animar su compañera de viaje. Ella participa con May y se llama Dawn.

Misty (un poco deprimida): Oh, ya veo.

Lila: Ese Ash es el que antes era tu compañero de viaje.

Misty: Aja.

Lila: Mmm…, con lo que me a contado Tracey de cómo era su relación, ya quiero conocerlo.

Misty (sonrojada): ¿¡Que te ha contado!?, el y yo solo somos amigos.( Mientras Drew la mira pensativo)

Lila: Enserio, con tu reacción cualquiera pensaría otra cosa.

Liz: Drew: ¿sucede algo?

Drew (sorprendido): No, nada.

Liz: Seguro.

Drew: Claro, ah...Sirena deberíamos ir a hablar con May y Dawn para felicitarlas.

Misty: Si, claro.

En el otro lado del camerino todos los concursantes ya estaban hablando de la asombrosa prestación de las novatas, entre esos encontramos a May y Dawn.

Dawn (deprimida): Son muy buenas, no puedo creer que este sea su primer festival, yo llevo varios y nunca eh sacado si quiera un 10.0.

May: Si, fue sorprendente (recordando lo sucedido), debieron de haberse esforzado mucho.

Dawn: Cierto.

May (más animada): ¡pero las venceremos en la siguiente ronda!

Dawn: ¡Si tienes razón!, solo debemos entrenar un poco mas.

May: Y tenemos una semana para hacerlo.

Dawn: ¡Si!

¡May!, ¡Dawn!, ¡aquí!

May y Dawn: ¡Brock!,!Sharon!

Brock (agitado): Por fin las encuentro.

Dawn: Pero ¿qué pasa?

Sharon (casi sin aliento): Es que Ash salio corriendo apenas se termino la presentación.

May (sorprendida): ¿Qué?, pero ¿por qué?

Brock: Probablemente salio corriendo para buscar a Misty.

May: ¿Qué?, no podía esperar.

Sharon: Al parecer no.

Brock: Lo mejor es que los busquemos.

Todos: Aja.

Dawn (en su mente): Acaso esa Misty es tan importante para Ash.

Mientras tanto Ash buscaba desesperadamente a Misty por todo el lugar….

Ash (en su mente): Misty, ¿por qué no me avisaste de que ibas a participar? .Además ¿Por qué has estado huyendo de mi?, cada vez que intento hablar contigo tus hermanas siempre dicen que no estas o que estas ocupada. ¡Misty!, contéstame ¿por qué actuas tan diferente conmigo?. ¡Misty!, ¡Misty!......


	3. Chapter 3: El Reencuentro

**El reencuentro**

En el camerino Misty y Lila guardaban sus cosas para ir a buscar a los demás, la chica a su lado las ayudaba y el joven de cabello verde parecía algo desesperado.

Drew: Tomaremos la delantera (mientras toma de la mano a la chica pelirroja para hacer que lo siguiera)

Las dos chicas rubias se quedaron con la boca abierta por la reacción tan rara que había tenido el coordinador, la líder de gimnasio también estaba sorprendida por la forma en que le tomaron de la mano, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos del impacto mientras Drew la tiraba.

Cuando ya estaban bastante lejos el muchacho empezó a bajar la velocidad hasta que se detuvo.

Drew: Sirena,

Misty (aun sorprendida): Eh…, Si.

Drew: Mis primas me contaron que estuviste viajando un tiempo con Ash y Brock, ¿es verdad?

Misty: ¡Si!, ¡fue muy divertido y viajamos a muchas partes!, ¡también conocimos a muchas personas!

Drew (interrumpiéndola): Si te gustaba tanto ¿porque no lo seguiste haciendo?

Misty (un poco entristecida): Lo que paso, es que tuve que regresar a Ciudad Celeste para hacerme cargo del gimnasio.

Drew (serio): Ya entiendo.

Misty: ¿Ah?

Drew: No es nada.

El silencio se apodero del momento y fue cuando un joven de cabello negro se acerco a ellos.

Ash: ¡Misty!

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz tan familiar y ver al muchacho corriendo hacia ella. Cuando por fin el muchacho pudo alcanzarla se detuvo frete a ella y empezó a observarla, ahora era mucho mas hermosa que antes, ya se había cambiado y traía unos jeans con una camisa amarilla en los hombros, sus mangas porosas hasta el codo.

Su cabello estaba suelto, era tan largo y hermoso como el de sus hermanas y llevaba un broche de sol. Era mucho más bella que la última ves que la vio.

Misty también lo miro, estaba más alto y apuesto, se podía ver que había madurado mucho pero que seguía conservando esa sonrisa de niño, además parecía estar mas fuerte.

Los dos se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, pero en ese momento…

Brock: ¡Ash!, ¡Misty! (sorprendiendo a los otros dos)

Dawn: Por fin los encontramos.

Brock: Donde estaban los hemos buscados por todas partes, primero Ash desapareces apenas acaba la presentación, después no estas ni con Dawn ni May y o encontrábamos rastros de Misty.

Brock: Misty, (observándola) vaya, como has cambiado.

Misty (algo sonrojada): De verdad.

Brock: Si te ves muy bien.

Misty: Gracias.

Brock: Por cierto, ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí?

Ash y Misty (con la cara roja): Nada, que crees que estaríamos haciendo.

Brock: Asombroso, apenas saben que el otro esta aquí no pierden ni un solo minuto.

Ash: Pero de que rayos hablas.

Misty: Eso no es así………………………………………………………………………

En otra conversación

May: Ah, Drew, tu también estabas aquí, felicidades por tu presentación

Drew: Eh, gracias (distraído por la cara de Misty y Ash completamente rojas)

May: ¿Ocurre algo?

Drew: No, nada.

Sharon: Enserio, ¿no será que estas celoso?

Drew (ruborizado): ¡Claro que no!, de donde sacas semejante idea.

Sharon (con cara suspicaz): Ah, ¿estas seguro?, te veo muy interesado en Sirena.

Drew: Eso o es cierto.

Sharon: Seguro……..

May se había quedado callada por el comentario de Sharon y la expresión de Drew, en su mente no podía creerlo, estaba muy aturdida, pero no había sido la única que quedaba en silencio. Desde que Dawn vio como estaba Ash con su antigua compañera de viajes, no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, al ver la belleza de ella y la forma en que Ash la veía y actuaba, se sentía muy enojada y triste a la vez. En su mente no dejaba de maldecir a la chica pelirroja por haber conseguido ese efecto en el muchazo moreno.

Después de un tiempo platicando todos decidieron ir al centro pokemon y allí reunirse con Lila y Liz, aun así tanto May como Dawn seguían sin decir palabra alguna.

Al entrar al lugar…

Enfermera Joe: Bienvenidos.

Brock: Enfermera Joe, siempre tan amable y gentil, ¿por qué no nos vamos a un lugar romántico? y te conviertes en mi novia y……..

Misty: Ya vasta de corazones Romeo (arrastrándolo de la oreja)

Ash: Ja, ja, ja, estoy es igual a los viejos tiempos.

Misty……de una voz dentro del centro.

Misty: Ah, Lila, Liz.

Las dos chicas estaban sentadas en unas mesas esperando a que los demás llegaran, enseguida todos fueron a reencontrase con ellas.

Lila: Por fin llegan, se demoraron mucho.

Liz: Si, llevamos un buen rato esperándolos, ¿por que se demoraron tanto?

Brock: Es que estos dos se la pasaron recordando los viejos tiempos (señalando a Misty y Ash)

Misty (enojada): Lo que en verdad paso fue que Romeo se la pasaba adulando a cualquier muchacha que pasaba.

Lila: No importa, eso no es excusa para llegar tan tarde.

Brock: Lo se, no volverá a pasar, porqué cuando seas la madre de mis hijos…

Misty: No puedo creerlo, ni a mi prima tienes respeto.

Ash: Ahora que lo pienso, tu eres la prima de Misty, mucho gusto, Ash Ketchum.

May (algo distraída): Mi nombre es May.

Dawn (también distraída): Soy Dawn

Brock: Y yo soy el futuro padre de tus hijos…

Misty (tomándolo de la oreja): Ya déjala en paz.

Lila: Mucho gusto, Yo soy Lila.

Ash: Lila oí que tu eras la líder de gimnasio de cuidad cascada.

Lila: Si así es.

Misty: No me digas que viniste a retar a mi prima.

Ash: Así es, vine por mi medalla cascada.

Brock: Por cierto, tengo una duda, ambas medallas se llaman igual, hablo de la del gimnasio Celeste y este.

Lila: Si, así es, ¿tienes curiosidad?

Brock: Si, en verdad.

Lila (a Misty): ¿Qué tal si le contamos la historia?

Liz: Hay si, tengo mucha curiosidad.

Misty: Esta bien.

**Esta historia continuara.......**


	4. Chapter 4: Las lagrimas de los Dratinis

Perdón por la demora pero no se que pasa y no puedo subir la historia, llevo varios días y en varios computadores intentándolo. Así que la pondré aquí mientras tanto (por si la quieren leer).

**Las lagrimas de los Dratinis**

Hace mucho tiempo vivían dos hermosos Dratinis en un lago escondido tras una cascada, ellos eran hermanos y muy unidos ya que siempre habían estado solos. El mayor era muy elegante y sofisticado, su color, turquesa, su estilo, fino y su delicadeza envidiable. El menor era más inquieto, pero ágil a la vez, su color, celeste, su estilo, suave y su delicadeza inigualable. Ambos eran muy bello y sus escamas brillantes.

Ellos permanecían siempre juntos, como hermanos fueron muy felices, tanto que se dice que con su amor y cariño, al bailar un arco iris se creaba, ese arco iris tenía siete colores pero siempre el primero era el turquesa y el último el celeste.

Todo estaba bien en su pequeño paraíso, mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro parecía que serian felices, pero un día…el hombre llego a ese lugar.

En esa época a Dratini se le consideraba un Pokemon legendario, así que las personas que los encontraron se creyeron los dueños de los dos dragones y los intentaron atrapar con redes y demás Pokemons. Los Dratinis lograron huir al refugiarse en la cascada, su plan era escapar en la noche cuando los humanos estuvieran dormidos.

Al anochecer empezaron su fuga, pero las personas ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, los tenían rodeados en el centro del lago, ambos estaban muy asustados y querían que al menos el otro pudiera seguir.

En ese momento la luna llena se puso en la punta de la cascada, iluminando todo el pequeño lago y a los Dratinis, una luz aun más brillante surgió de los dragones, era la luz de la evolución, fue como un rayo que hizo destellar todo y de esa luz dos sombras salieron, eran los Dratinis que se habían convertido en Dragonairs, ahora eran más largos y brillantes.

Cuando los humanos vieron su hermosura intentaron atrapar con mas desesperación, al ver esto los dos Pokemons empezaron a bailar, igual que su baile para el arco iris, la diferencia era que el arco iris ya no aparecía. Bailaron hasta el cielo allí volaron en direcciones opuesta, solo se pudo ver un rayo de luz en todo lo alto.

Ambos sabían que si seguían juntos los atraparían así que decidieron separarse esperando a que el otro se encontrara bien.

Por fin uno decidió descender, ya estaba agotado de tanto volar y no podía mas, en un lugar lejano de allí su hermano también descendió del agotamiento, estaban agotados y decidieron esconderse en cuevas.

En ese momento dos hermanas aparecen, una en cada cueva al parecer ellas Vivian separadas y al ver la luz en el cielo se acercaron, los Dragonairs se asustaron porque pensaron que ellas también querían casarlos, pero era todo lo contrario, las dos hermanas intentaron ayudar a los Pokemon mal heridos pero fue en vano.

Fue allí cuando los Dragonairs por medio de sus poderes se comunicaron entre si para despedirse, después hablaron con ambas muchachas y les pidieron que cuidaran de ellos, al parecer dormir para recuperar sus fuerzas y que el día que despertaran se juntarían con su hermano y con ellas.

Después de eso una lágrima salió de cada Dragonair, una celeste y una turquesa, que cayeron en las manos de las mujeres, entonces una luz se desplegó y desaparecieron los Dragonairs, para dormir y algún día volverse a ver.

Así las hermanas aceptaron la petición de los dragones y esperarían a que regresaran mientras protegen su lugar de descanso.

Misty: Una prueba de ese juramento son las lágrimas de los Pokemons, que se solidificaron y se convirtieron en gemas, que a la vez se convirtieron en la medalla de nuestros gimnasios.

Lila: También el logar de descanso de los Dragonairs se convirtieron en nuestros gimnasios, para así esperar su regreso, nuestras antepasadas fueron esas dos hermanas.

Misty: Y por eso nosotras somos las protectoras de esos Dragonairs y las encargadas de su lugar de reposo, ósea las líderes de los gimnasios.

Ash: Vaya, eso es impresionante.

Liz: Si, es una hermosa historia.

Misty: Enserio.

Drew: Entonces esa es la razón de las medallas.

Lila: Aja.

Sharon: Ojala fuera real, sería la mejor historia de todas.

Misty: Pero sí lo es.

Todos se quedaron impactados al oír las palabras de la pelirroja…

Brock: ¡En verdad es real!

Lila: Si, claro.

Dawn: Yo no lo creo, solo quieren hacerse las graciosas.

Misty: Si quieres una prueba mira:

Cada una de las líderes de gimnasio saco un collar con una gema colgando al final, la de la pelirroja era celeste y la de la rubia era turquesa.

¡Eran esas!, ¡las lagrimas de los Dratinis!

Todos: ¡Ah!

May; No lo puedo creer, era verdad.

Drew: Esas son las lagrimas de los Dratinis.

Lila: Así es, la de Misty es del hermano menor y la mía la del mayor.

Ash: Pero eso nunca nos lo habías mostrado.

Misty: Es que me lo dieron al convertirme en la oficial líder del gimnasio, para así volverme la guardiana de lugar de reposo de los Dragonairs.

Lila: Estos amuletos los tenían mis primas porque yo no tengo hermanas y eran las mas preparadas para la labor.

Misty: Y ahora que ya somos mayores no pasa a nosotras.

Drew: Eso es sorprendente.

Lila: Incluso esa es una de las razones por la que estamos participando en el concurso.

Sharon: ¿Eh?, no estoy entendiendo bien.

Misty: Es que en el lugar del festival era el lago de la historia, como somos las guardianas también debemos recuperar lo que podamos de ese lugar, y ya que el premio incluye una piedra escama que dicen que son de estos Dragonairs.

Lila: Entonces no nos queda más opción que participar y ganar, así como lo han hecho mis primas.

Ash: ¡Quieres decir que la familia que siempre gana es la de ustedes!

Misty y Lila: Claro.

Sharon: Vaya, que linda tradición.

Dawn: Pues no lo será por mucho.

Misty: ¿Eh?

Dawn: Ni creas que por tu bobo historiecita te voy a dejar que ganes así como así.

Misty: Claro que no lo esperaba.

Dawn: ¿Ah?

Misty: Si así fuera, no habría chiste en participar.

Lila: Además lo único que me gusta de esto son las batallas con los distintos tipos de entrenadores, digo, coordinadores.

Misty: Por eso espero que des lo mejor de ti (mientras le sonríe a Dawn).

Dawn se quedo perpleja con lo que había escuchado, en especial que viniera de ella, a quien hace unos pocos instantes había maldecido por la atención del entrenador hacia ella.

Misty (con una gran sonrisa): Claro, que también espero que lo mejor de Drew, May y Sharon.

Drew: Y claro que será así, verdad.

Sharon: ¡Claro!

Misty: Me alegra mucho, y tú qué dices May.

La otra joven no dijo nada al comienzo, estaba aun en shock por todo lo que le había ocurrido en el día y por todas las imágenes que no lograba organizar en su cabeza.

Misty (un poco preocupada por la expresión de la coordinadora): May.

May (sorprendida): Si, claro.

La de cabello castaño se quedo muy pensativa, recordaba la actitud del coordinador a su lado cuando la pelirroja se encontraba cerca.

Se encontraba muy triste.

Después de eso platicaron un rato y se fueron a sus distintas habitaciones.

Excepto el entrenador de cabello negro……..


	5. Chapter 5: Vuelven las Peleas

_Hola,_

_Por fin un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, en primera quisiera pedir perdón por la tan larga demora. No es que me quiera excusar pero lo que ocurrió fue que al comienzo iba bien puntual con los capitulo, subiendo uno cada 1 o 2 semanas, pero, como ya dije, en el 4 capitulo tuve problemas al intentar subir la historia, así que la subí en mi Perfil._

_Después de eso lo seguí intentando y nada, mientras eso pasaba esperaba subir primero el capitulo y luego escribiría el siguiente, pero luego se metieron mis exámenes semestrales y luego un examen que es muy importante en mi colegio y se hace cada 3 años (el cual si lo perdemos, no podemos quedarnos en el colegio), Por ello me ocupe mucho, y cuando por fin volví a tener mi tiempo libre, ya habían pasado mucho tiempo y pensé que ya nadie lo iba a leer, así que no lo seguí._

_En estos días me llego un mensaje de Fanfiction avisándome que alguien había dejado un nuevo review de aifonsy, en donde me pedía seguir la historia. Al leerlo me puse a escribir lo más rápido que pude (me di cuenta a los 2 días de el mensaje, y en tan solo 3 ya subo lo estoy subiendo. No sé ni de donde saque tanta imaginación, para hacerlo en tan poco tiempo) y he aquí un nuevo capítulo, y por la tardanza ahora está mucho más largo (normalmente siempre escribo de 1 a 2 hojas en Microsoft Word, pero esta vez fueron 6, incluyendo esta pequeña carta)._

_Por ello quiero agradecerle por animarme a continuar mi historia y le quisiera dedicar este capítulo a él y a todos los que dejaron reviews._

_Espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews, para saber si continuar la historia:_

**Disclaimer: **Bueno, no sé si esto sea necesario, pero una amiga mía me dijo que mejor debo de ponerlo, así que:

La serie Pokemon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (por ahora…) y son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y Pokemon Company (porque 4Kids quebró). El fic original "Sirena Star" le pertenece a Sirena Misty/Angelical Master Aqua, esto es solo una continuación que por fin puedo decir que me pertenece a MI.

**Vuelven las Peleas**

Las dos entrenadoras de las medallas cascadas se despidieron, la pelirroja entro a su habitación, después coloco sus pokebolas en la mesa y se dispuso a cambiarse para dormir comenzando con su camisa, al desamarrar una par de botones…

Click, click….

Misty (mirando a todas partes): ¿Que fue eso?... debió ser mi imaginación (y continúo abriendo su camisa).

Click, click….

Misty: O será el viento…

Click, click….

Misty……dice una voz

Misty: Ah, ¿quién está allí?

Ash: Hey Misty, ¿me estas escuchando? (mientras está entrando por la ventana)

Misty: Ash…. (mira que su camisa esta casi completamente abierta) ¡AHHH!

Ash (del susto se había caído de la ventana): Pero que le pasa.

Después de que ya todo se calmara en el cuarto de la entrenadora, el muchacho morena y la líder de gimnasio se encontraban uno frente al otro separados por un gran espacio sin mirarse. El se encontraba en la cama sentado y ella estaba recostada a la pared con un semblante de ira contenida….

Ash: Ya cálmate.

Misty (a punto de explotar): ¡Como quieres que me calme, si un pervertido aparece en mi ventana a mitad de la noche mientras me estoy cambiando!

Ash: Nada mas vine aquí para hablar contigo, además como si alguien le interesara ver a una niñata tan poco atractiva.

Misty: ¡POCO ATRACTIVA! ¡Como te atreves, ni que tú fueras un caballero de brillante armadura!

Ash: ¡Pues al menos no soy una gruñona, agresiva y tan poco femenina!

Misty: ¡Y yo un niño con la cabeza llena de aire, tan inmaduro y con el ego elevado hasta las nubes!

Ash: ¡Ah, sí!

Misty: ¡SI!

Ash (mientras se voltea de la pelirroja): Pues por mi está bien.

Misty (mientras hace lo mismo que el moreno): ¡Pues por mi tan bien!

Ash: ¡ Bien!

Misty: ¡Bien!

Dicho esto, el joven de esto el entrenador se dirige a la puerta y se marcha, no sin antes tirar la puerta detrás suyo con una fuerza impresionante creando un ruido ensordecedor, haciendo enojar aun mas a la líder de gimnasio…

Al día siguiente todos ya se habían despertado y se encontraban desayunando, menos el entrenador de cabello negro que al parecer se había quedado dormido.

La entrenadora de agua pelirroja también se encontraba allí con los demás, que por su actitud todos notaban que se encontraba enfadada e intentaban no hacerla enfurecer más, no hablándole mucho y dándole un tiempo para que piense y se relaje. Pero eso no le era posible por una simple razón: SU PRIMA…que al parecer cada vez que intentaba pensar, esta le hacía miles de preguntas de su actitud o simplemente la sacudía de un lado a otro y le ponía temas de conversación, como de Pokemons o del concurso

Lila: Es por eso que creo que es mejor si hacemos una combinación en que en ambas parte allá ataque y defensa, sería lo mejor. ¿Tú qué crees?

Misty: …….

Lila: ¡Misty!

Misty: Ah, ¿qué decías?

Lila (mientras se para): ¡Ahora sí! ¡Ya me arte! , dime ¿porque estas así de distraída y enojada esta mañana?

Misty (volteando su cara para el otro lado, sin dejar de ver el mismo punto que observaba desde hace rato): No se dé que hablas

Lila: ¡Como que no vas a saber! ¡Llevas media hora mirando hacia la nada, maldiciendo yo no sé qué cosa! ¡Te parece poco!

Liz(Mientras se cruza de brazo y cerraba sus ojos): Ay Sirena, no puedo creer que te pongas así por una peleíta de nada, se nota que tus hermanas tenían razón, es increíble que después de no verse en tanto tiempo no puedan durar un día sin discutir, pero ese debe de ser el amor ¿No?

Misty: ¡Debes estar bromeando! …, pero… ¿cómo es que sabes que ayer Ash y yo nos peleamos?

Lila (con un deje de cansancio): La pregunta aquí es como no saberlo, si se escucho en todo el centro Pokemon.

Misty: ¡Que!

Lila (con una mirada suspicaz): Hey, dime Misty, acaso te dolió tanto que te dijera poco atractiva, o es porque quien lo dijo fue Ash…

Misty (sonrojada): ¡Claro que no! , a mí que me va a importar lo que piense ese idiota.

Lila: Pues por lo que veo, mucho…

Misty: ¡Eso no es verdad!

Liz: Si, como digas…

Misty: ¡Estoy hablando enserio!

Liz: Si, si, ya te escuchamos.

En eso, aparece el joven de piel bronceada con un Pikachu en los hombros, que al ver a la pelirroja se lanza a sus brazos. Al momento de su llegada, todos le desearon buenos días, menos la chica que la noche anterior había peleado con él.

Con tan solo verlo, la muchacha se volteo para no verle la cara y su prima bufó por su actitud…

Ash (mientras observa a la chica de ojos esmeralda): Buenos días… (con un tono de reproche)

Misty: Buenos días (en un tono de berrinche)

Brock: Aquí vamos de nuevo…

Sharon: Esto ya es caso perdió…

Liz: Ja (como un suspiro)…No podrían siquiera intentar arreglar las cosa como personas civilizadas.

Drew: No creo que te hagan caso…

May: ¿Eso crees?

Mientras tanto una atmosfera de batalla se había creado entre ambos entrenadores, que lo único que hacían era mirarse a los ojos con tanto odio que hasta se podían ver chispas salpicado en la mitad y mar de fuego atrás.

Drew: Vez, te lo dije.

May: Tenias razón…

Sharon: Oigan, ¿No deberíamos detenerlos?

Dawn: Pues por mi pueden seguir así para siempre.

Liz: Pero ya se están pasando, todo esto por una simple pelea…

Lila: Es cierto.

Brock: Pero aunque queramos, no hay poder humano que pueda detener esa pelea. Créanme, yo lo intente durante mucho tiempo.

Lila: Entonces,¡¿ellos siempre han peleado así?

Brock: Desde que los conozco, no ha pasado un día sin que dejen de pelear.

Sharon: ¡Eh!

Liz: Brock, sinceramente ¿no sé como aguantaste tanto con ese par?

Drew: Debió ser con mucha paciencia y teniendo la cabeza fría.

May: Brock, de verdad que te admiro.

Brock: Pero tranquilos.

Todos, menos los que estaban en la pelea de miradas y Dawn: ¿Eh?

Brock: Puede ser que continuamente estén peleando, pero siempre se las arreglan para solucionarlo todo.

Lila: Mmm…, ya veo. Entonces lo mejor será dejarlo así, además con esto de seguro reforzaran más su amistad.

Sharon: Tienes razón, esta es solo su forma de llevar su relación.

Liz: Como dice el dicho: Del odio al amor hay solo uno paso..

Lila: Y: Uno siempre lastima lo que quiere.

May: ¡¿Eh!

La coordinadora se había paralizado al escuchar lo que sus amigos estaban hablando, recordando que en un momento dado también había sido usado ese refrán para ella y su amigo, que en ese instante no sabía ni como poder hablar con él, después de ver el tipo de atención que le prestaba a la entrenadora de cabello de fuego

Drew (al notar al instante la extraña actitud de su amiga): May, que te pasa. ¿Te encuentras bien?

May (algo sorprendida):¡Ah!, si, me encuentro bien, no pasa nada (moviendo sus manos en señal de negación).

Drew: ¿Estas seguras? Te vez algo nerviosa.

May: No, no pasa. Todo está bien.

Drew: ¿Segura?

May: Si, si. No pasa nada.

Drew: Esta bien, pero May sabes que cualquier cosa que pase, me la puedes contar a mí.

May estaba anonada, no se esperaba eso de él y mucho menos en ese momento, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y lo único que pudo decir fue:

May: Aja…Gracias (dedicándole una sonrisa).

Drew: Para eso somos amigos (devolviéndole el gesto)

May: Si, es verdad…

En eso, se divisaron las llamas de la pelea que aun se llevaba al otro lado de la mesa, sorprendiendo a los coordinadores.

Durante el tiempo en que no prestaron atención, la pelea se había intensificado, la miradas cada vez demostraban más odio y el calor de la batalla se sentía en todo el lugar. Fue en eso que la entrenadora de agua se paró de un tirón dejando de ver por fin a su enemigo en ese momento, dándose la vuelta para dejar al Pokemon amarillo en brazos de su prima y yéndose del lugar.

Lila: Misty. ¿A dónde vas?

Misty: Voy a mi habitación, lo único que espero es que esta vez no me encontrarme con un pervertido.

Ash (con una rabia incalculable): ¡YO NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!  
Misty (sin siquiera voltear a verlo): Si, como no:

Después de dicho esto la muchacha siguió su curso y desapareció detrás de la puerta, por su parte el entrenador se levanto aun con la cara molesta.

Ash: Voy a afuera. Necesito aire fresco.

Y sin decir nada mas salió por la puerta opuesta de la que la líder de gimnasio se había ido. Todos se quedaron mirando ese suceso sin decir ni una sola palabra, al momento de ya no poder ver al joven moreno, todos (menos Dawn) suspiraron al sentir que la fuerte tensión ya se había ido.

Lila: Vaya, de verdad que ellos me ponen los nervios de punta con toda esa pelea.

Brock: Creo que todos nos sentimos así.

Dawn (con un déficit de fastidio en su cara y sus brazos tras la cabeza): Por mi está bien, ellos pueden pelear todo lo que quieran. Además a quien le importa que se peleen, además a quien le solo se trata de ella, es su culpa por tener ese carácter..

Brock: Dawn, no deberías hablar así, Misty es una de nuestras amigas y no es bueno que la trates así.

Dawn (con cara de darle poca importancia): Si, si.

Lila: ¡Oye!, se te olvida que de quien estás hablando es de mi prima.

Dawn (moviendo la mano en forma de fastidio): Si, como digas…

Lila (con una rabia que se notaba en toda su cara): Ah, niña malcriada…(mientras intentaba pararse para hacerle frente a la chica de cabello azul, pero es detenida por Brock que le hace señales de negación)

Brock (con mirada seria): Lila, por favor cálmate. Dawn, pídele una disculpa.

Dawn: Si, si, está bien. Perdón, ok.

Brock (viendo a Lila con una expresión feliz y calmada): Vez, ya paso, no hay necesidad de llegar a otra pelea. Con la de Ash y Misty es suficiente.

Lila (sin quitar su expresión de seriedad y enfado): Si, tienes razón.

Aun después de esas palabras la líder de gimnasio continuo viendo a la coordinadora, con la misma expresión sin quitarles los ojos de enzima, algo no le gustaba de su actitud. Mientras la muchacha hacia caso omiso de ella por la gran felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

Todos los demás que habían permanecido mudos se tranquilizaron y prosiguieron con una charla más calmada, pero aun así la líder rubia no decía palabra alguna y con la mirada clavada en la coordinadora.

Algo no le agradaba de esa situación…

Lila (en su mente): Esto no me gusta, hay algo, algo en ella que me hace desconfiar. Pero, ¿qué será? (mientras que lleva su mano a la boca, y muerde fuerte mente la uña de su dedo pulgar como si quisiera romperla)

**Esta historia continuara…**

_Bueno, como ya dije, si quieren que la continúe o tienen una opinión por favor dejen reviews. Por cierto, para las personas pervertidas que malinterpretaron lo del cuarto, recuerden que el atuendo de Misty es una blusa roja y encima una camisa amarilla (que era de la que estaba hablando)._

_Espero que les allá gustado y quisiera disculparme con Angelical Master Aqua, porque después de haberme permitido crear esta continuación, la deje tanto tiempo sin nuevos capítulos._

_Si desean que la continúe, por favor háganmelo saber…_


End file.
